Sunflower (Composite)
|-|PVZ= |-|PVZ2= |-|Garden Warfare= |-|Solar Flare= Summary Sunflower is the second plant and first sun-producing plant received in both main series Plants vs. Zombies games. She is a plant capable of generating sun over time, allowing the player to plant additional plants with ease. Sunflower is a major plant throughout the Plants vs. Zombies series. Unlike in its predecessors, the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is not present for the collection of sun (as it only exists in Boss Mode), but is instead a class designed for healing other plants. This makes her a more important class than some others, but it should be noted that there are few other ways to heal. Solar Flare is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the PvZH Kabloom and PvZH Solar classes. Her signature superpower is Sunburn, which does 2 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero and gives Solar Flare +1SunPvZH for the rest of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A to High 2-A Name: Sunflower, Solar Flare Origin: Plants vs Zombies Gender: Female (All Sunflower variants are female) Age: Millions of years (Lived since the prehistoric era) Classification: Plant, Sunflower, Hero Attack Potency: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ (Can beat multiple Gnomes as well as Gnomus the Gnome King, Gnomes can can hold space-time in their pockets and create singularities across space-time, as well as destabilizing it, Solar Flare Beam is stated as "the ultimate power of the universe", comparable to Plasma Pea) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the All-Star Zombie), likely Immeasurable (Should be comparable to the Plasma Pea) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Plasma Pea, plants can fight with Gnomus the Gnome King) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Can dodge and react to other plants, zombies and Gnomes) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Comparable to Clovers who can push small islands), likely Class Y (Should be comparable to Super Brainz who can casually lift planets) Striking Strength: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ Durability: Macroversal level+ to High Macroversal level+ (Can survive the space-time continuum collapsing, tanks hits from Gnomes) Stamina: Limitless (The Sun constantly replenishes stamina, Sunflowers constantly produce sun) Range: Unknown, at least hundreds of meters Powers and Abilities: |-|By herself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Energy Manipulation (Can create sun to empower plants, can sense a beat from the Earth only sunflowers can hear, All plants can detect zombies without seeing them), Healing (Sunflowers can heal themselves and other plants, can heal herself by damaging others), Small Size (Type 0), Power Absorption, Statistics Amplification and Size Manipulation (The Sun constantly makes plants stronger and bigger, Plant Food temporarily enhance the capabilities of plants, Sunflowers can transform sunlight into energy and can absorb the power of the Sun), Immortality (Types 1 and 6, Lived since the prehistoric era, can still fight while being eaten alive), Reactive Evolution (Plants on PVZ2 evolved to be planted on every surface as opposed to PVZ1 where they were only planted on grass, plants are shown to quickly evolve to new environments and situations, tanning for a long period of time changed the Sunflower's physical structure), Energy Projection (Can fire laser beams), Empathic Manipulation (Her singing can give inspiration to other plants), Darkness Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Possible Logic Manipulation (Can absorb darkness and induce shadows to gain light, can manipulate dark matter and accelerate particles), Non-Corporeal (Is made of pure darkness), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fire and is made of it), Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Can generate mist with spores in it that explode and poison the opponent, can summon mushrooms) Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Heat Manipulation and Adaptation (Can increase her statistics simply by watching snakes, can increase the heat she fires), 4th Wall Breaking (Directly talks about being the superstar of the franchise), Electricity Manipulation and Resistance to it (Is made of lightning and can shoot it, unaffected by electrical whiplash), Danmaku (Can shoot multiple bullets in multiple directions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically touch time, plants can interact with constructs made of pure light), One Hit Kill (Can instantly kill other zombies), Metal Manipulation (Is made of metal and can shoot it), Water Manipulation (Can create geysers), Weather Manipulation (Can create a storm), Rock Manipulation (Can summon meteors), Magma Manipulation (Can create lava), Plant Manipulation (Can create weeds to restrain zombies), Statistics Reduction (Can make zombies weaker and have less life), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (As plants can affect Gnomus the Gnome King), Star Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Can create suns), Forcefield Creation (Can create a shield to prevent damage), Conceptual Erasure (Can harm Z-Mechs, which are made of the physical manifestation of the end), Blindness Inducement and Mind Manipulation (Can blurr a zombie's vision and control their mind), Elasticity (Primal Sunflowers can stretch their necks), Magic, Power Bestowal and Summoning (Can conjure a spell to summon other plants, said plant is given a new effect, cosmic plants are made up of magic), Transmutation (Can transform all enemies in the area into goats), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Unaffected by Gnomes which destabilize space-time), Possibly Resistance to all his and the Zombie's haxes (Beings that are strong aren't affected by other abilities and need to be beaten by physical means) |-|Solar Flare's cards= Sound Manipulation and Pain Inducement (Bluesberry instantly deals damage to the enemy with sound), Homing Attack (Banana Bomb tracks the enemy), Reactive Power Level (Veloci-Radish Hatchling gets stronger each turn), Earthquake Creation (Lava Guavas can create earthquakes), Fusionism (Shelf Mushrooms can fuse with other plants), Power Nullification (Astro-Shroom has the bullseye effect, which prevents the hero from getting energy for a shield), Transformation (Type 5, Reincarnation can change into any other plant), Perception Manipulation (Transfiguration makes plants change based on how they're looked at), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-High, Electric Blueberries disintegrate zombies), Burrowing (Venus Flytrap can dig into the ground), Movement Nullification (Kernel-Pults can make zombies not move), Destruction (Eyespore destroys zombies), Attack Negation (Wing-Nut prevents zombies from attacking), Attack Reflection (Briar Rose returns the attack of zombies), Resurrection (When Astrocados die, they resurrect as an Astrocado Pit), Duplication and Transmutation (Pineclone makes others be exact copies of herself), all of Imitater's abilities (Imitater can copy any other plant that exists) Standard Equipment: Army of plants (Via PVZ Heroes) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, probably Supergenius (Despite being a plant, it can do human things, can build interstellar spacecraft, smarter than Peashooters, comparable to Crazy Dave, who made a time machine with its own intelligence, created his own language, created a machine that warps space time with frogs, can tell what a machine does based of simple taste, and is stated to be a top-notch scientist and utterly brilliant) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Peashooter (Plants vs Zombies) - Peashooter's profile Category:Tier 2 Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Plant Characters Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Dark Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Light Users Category:Logic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Human Category:Fire Users Category:Healing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Poison Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:OHK Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pain Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Earth Users Category:Earthquake Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Composite